1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods of data transmission, and particularly to a file transfer security system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
File servers, such as file transfer protocol (FTP) servers, are widely accessed via the Internet. Upon logging onto a file server, a user is often able to manipulate files stored therein, including uploading, downloading, deleting, and modifying files. If unrestricted, such operations often cause security issues, such as when confidential or sensitive data is accessed without authority.